I can't leave without him
by FavUYA
Summary: While James is leading the Greeks for the attack on Troy, his real intention is to find the one he loves in the palace. Ya this story has a weird summary, I don't blame you if you don't read it. But its a Jamesxkendall or Kames rated M for rape and blood


Ok I don't blame you if you'll think this is weird because I kinda think it is. If you don't know about the battle of Troy, I don't think you'll be that lost. I putt James playing Achilles's rold and Kandell as Briseis, just to clarify things. Well anyway enjoy

**I Can't Leave Without Him**

Now that it was night time, the night of the day that the Trojans think they have won the war against the Greeks after all this years, you could tell that there must have been much celebration about. There were dancers with smiles and lively moves that showed how glad they were that the war was over. There were acrobats showing the crowds what they could do. There was music to help celebrate the occasion. There was much wine being drank with the crowd rejoicing, thinking that all of their problems were over, that they had beaten back one of the biggest armies ever to be created in the world. Many soldiers were honored and some that were mourned for giving their lives in battle and for their families for they have lost their man of the house. But all of the casualties were overlooked, the soldiers were giving proper burial rights, and their families found new hope in the victory against the Greeks.

They even had a symbol of their surrender in order to show the world the strength of Troy. A wooden horse, one of the animals that represent Poseidon, the god of the seas. Some thought that it was an offering to the god in order to have a safe return home. There were some that wanted to destroy it, but others thought that it would be wise in order to please the gods to place it near their temple to Poseiden. When the horse entered the gates, many celebrated around it, but eventually, all of the partying moved to other parts of the city, and the area around the temple was soon abandoned for the moment. There were some guards patrolling the area, but their efforts were ineffective for all the wine they had consumed over the course of the day, and their drunkenness was almost too much in order to even stand up correctly.

So when the night was soon in its peak, a door opened from the wooden horse, though no one had noticed. There was a brief second until someone came out of the door. He looked up into the night sky to see that it was very clear. He could see all the stars and consolations that the gods create to honor warriors. Even though he had not yet made his mark in the sky, he was one of the greatest warriors that have ever walked on the plains of Greece. He was very tall and very handsome. He never wore a helmet, so you would be able to gaze upon his face. He had no facial hair, and had intense blue eyes that just showed that even thought he was a deadly warrior, that there was some softness to him, and that he would do anything for the people he loved. His long hair flowed in the wind, and his soft brown locks brushed against his skin. He was hearing sleeveless armor that showed how powerful and intimidating he looked. He had strong arms from all the years of fighting. On his back, he had his sword, but no shield. He preferred not to have one, and some thought that a shield would just slow him down. He then got out of the horse fully, and stood on top of it to scan the area. He then saw the royal palace and then he knew that what he was looking for was in that building, and the great warrior then knew what he had to do. His name was James.

(James's Point of View)

I looked out into the night and saw where I needed to go. And I wasn't going to leave the city without him. I may lose my life tonight in the fierce battle to come, but I can't just leave the city knowing that someone that amazing exists and I would do anything for me to be able to embrace him. "All right, the area's clear of units. Let's all move out," I told the soldiers that were still in the horse, and eventually they cleared out. We were all out on to the temple grounds and then we swept to the city gates where the Greek army was waiting for us to open the gates for them to rush in. We got to the gates, but there were some soldiers there, and it seemed that they still could realize what was happening if we handled this the wrong way. I counted that there was about six of them, but it only took one to alarm the whole city of an attack. I turned to my units. "All right, I'll go first, wait for my signal,"

"Yes sir," the other leader of the group, in a lower rank than me, said. My men waited there while I slipped by one of the guards. I looked around at the other Trojans that were around him and waited for the right time to strike. After a couple of seconds, all the other guards had their backs turned to the one that I targeted. I came out of the shadows, covered his mouth with one of my hand, and with my other one, slit his throat and my hand covered the muffled screams of pain well enough that the other guards couldn't hear it and didn't know that I was there. I carried his body to an area where they couldn't have found it and got into the hiding space again, until another soldier came around, and once again, when the time was right, I repeated the same process, covering his mouth and then killing him with my blade. Violence can be considered pretty useless, but unfortunately, I was born like this.

When I got rid of the second body, I felt that the area was clear enough for my men to come near me to help get rid of the last four. It had to be done pretty quickly before the others realize that their other two units have disappeared. I gave them the signal, and a couple came out. They knew to do it simultaneously in order to save time and not wasting it on waiting for the right time to strike. When I gave them the signal again, we all took care of our men silently. "Nicely done, but there's still so much more to do," I told my units. When the area was secured, some units and I ran up to the top of the gates of Troy. I took a lit torch, and waved it above to show the army that was waiting near the gate that the time to attack was now. "Open the gate," I ordered.

"Yes sir," The gate soon opened and the front soldiers started pouring into the city. The attack has started, which means that it's time for me to get who I came for.

"All right, good job men," I told my soldiers.

"Thank you sir, and your next orders?"

"I'm placing you under Odysseus's command. There's something very important in the city that I need to get to," I told him.

"Sir, it's been a pleasure,"

"Yes, it has been," I then dispatched from my former units and ran toward the palace, though I did run into delays with the Trojans. Whenever one would attack me, I had to take the time for the fight, while others would see me and with the knowledge of the reputation, would run away to fight other Greek units. Everywhere I looked, there was chaos. I saw flames consuming the city, while soldiers would fight and slay each other. Other parts of town where there wasn't Trojan security, Greeks were raping the women and slaying the elderly and children. I don't know how the situation could have gotten worse, but I had to stay focused on my goal. I have to get to the palace to save him. I can't bear the thought that someone would kill him. I would rather die fighting, trying to protect him, than knowing that he was dead and that I wasn't. I never want to see him show any kind of sadness or fear on his face, his beautiful face.

All these thoughts started to come to my head, and I just started to run even faster. "Stop, Greek dog!" I heard two Trojan soldiers yell as they came towards me with their swords ready for a fight. Not even these two could stop me now. After a short fight, I stood victorious over them, and started to head towards the palace again.

Eventually I ran into the palace. "Kendall!" I shouted. But I couldn't hear an answer. Even if he was close, I'm sure he couldn't hear me with all the people screaming and running around. I grabbed one of the women that looked like a handmaid. "Where is Kendall!" I yelled.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled and ran away. I suppose she doesn't want to talk to one of the persons that's raiding her palace.

"Looks like I have to find him myself, and quickly too," I said to myself. By this time, Greek soldiers were rushing into the palace, cutting anyone that came across. I had to find Kendall. I ran into the hallway, but there were more people rushing towards me, trying to get out alive, and they were just slowing me down, but this situation didn't need to have sword involved in it, so I just tried my best to get by.

As I ran down the hallways, I could hear struggling. I ran towards the door where the noise was coming from. I opened the door and saw two Greek soldiers, one with their hands holding a Trojan's hands behind his back, and the other one had a knife that was near his neck. The Trojan was dressed very nicely since he was royalty, and today was a special day for the Trojans, so he looked as though he was in clothes for celebration. His clothes were long and blue. His face, which made me so sad to see it sad, was covered in tear stains, but thank the gods there were no blood stains. I could see he was hurt from the look in his eyes. The usual beautiful green eyes that shown like stars and could show the gateway to his soul was gone. His hair was unkept from all the struggling, but it still look fair with the shine and the soft, blonde locks, that I would kill these soldiers if they harm any of those precious strands. The Trojan's name was Kendall.

"Get away from him!" I yelled. But before the soldiers could react, I came over and stabbed them both, and in an instant, they laid there dead. When that incident was over, I came over to the Trojan. "Kendall, did they hurt you?"

"Oh James, Thank Athena you're here," he said bursting into tears. I opened up my arms and he ran into them. He putt his face against my chest and just cried into it while I held him close to me with one hand against the back of his head.

"Thank the gods you're fine, are you alright?" I asked him concerned.

"No, they tried to cut me and they would have raped me if you hadn't come to save me. Oh James, I'm so glad you came. I was so frightened by them," he said with his face still against my chest.

"You're safe with me, Kendall. I will never let anything hurt you," I said trying to make him feel better.

"Why did you come back? You could be killed in this war,"

"I could never leave Troy without you Kendall. You mean everything to me. We have to get out here," I said. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know, I'm still in shock a little," he said.

"Well, I have to get you out of here," I said. I picked him up and carried him out of the room into the hallway.

(Kendall's Point of View)

I never knew of how long these hallways can be. They seem to go on forever. But eventually, the hall lead into one of the celebration rooms, where hundreds of Greek and Trojan soldiers were fighting, along with some civilians running and screaming. But I feel safe with James holding me, with my head resting on his strong chest. But eventually the situation became so hectic, that I knew James couldn't fight off people and hold me at the same time. "James, you can let me down,"

"Are you able to walk?" he asked.

"Yes, please, you have to fight them off,"

He let me down and he began to get involved with soldiers yelling, "No one touches my Kendall!" I see him fighting and slaying soldiers until I notice my cousin, Paris, with a bow and arrow aimed at James.

"No Paris! James is a good man!" I yelled. However my plea fell upon deaf ears, for he shot the arrow and it hit James in his ankle. "NO!" I yelled. Paris shot another and it hit James's torso. James fell to the ground and I came over to him. "No, James, please speak to me and show that you will live," I pleaded.

James looked at me in my eyes, and I could see of how they were full of sorrow, even for one as beautiful as him. "I'm sorry," he said to me. I began to cry again. "I love you, and we will be together again in Elysium. Remember that I will always love you," And by that time my lover had died, and now there is nothing for me in this cursed city.


End file.
